


Nothing Spoken

by philephreak



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philephreak/pseuds/philephreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder goes over to Scully's apartment, and they don't say one word to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfic.net site. Re-Edited for errors and content.

Mulder rested his head lightly on her door. He contemplated on even knocking. He gently tapped door with his index finger. The noise was loud enough for her to hear it if she was already awake, but quiet enough not to disturb her if she was sleeping soundly. To his amazement she opened the door.

Before Scully could speak Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder and eased his way into her apartment.

Scully smiled coyly as Mulder softly pushed her back against the door causing it to shut. His hand smoothly meandered to the lock of the door. He sighed when heard the sound of the lock.

Mulder slowly pushed his body against hers allowing his weight to settle against her tiny frame. Scully arched her eyebrow and turned her head slightly. Mulder moved his forehead onto hers. They both shut their eyes and deeply inhaled.

On the exhale Mulder wrapped the back of her neck with his left hand and used his right to grasp the small of her back. His eyes pierced into hers like a laser. Scully opened her eyes wider taking him in.

Mulder lowered his head, hovering just inches above her lips. Her breathing was erratic. Her chest rose and fell violently beneath him. Scully parted her lips in anticipation. Mulder glacially brought his lips closer to hers. He could feel the heat emitting from her mouth.

He touched his lips to hers.

Scully moaned wrapping her arms around him, pulling him deeper into their embrace. Their tongues contended as their lips created a lusty suction. Mulder moved his right hand guiding Scully's left leg up and over his hip. Her right leg followed. Mulder pinned her against the door, allowing her to thrust her hips against his as she wrapped his body with her legs.

Mulder pulled her away from the door long enough to slide her robe off her body. They slammed back against the door as their weight redistributed. They both smiled as they continued their epic lip lock. Mulder moved his hands in between them and he began to unbutton the top of Scully's satin pajamas. She gasped into his lips as she felt the release of the first button. As he continued to undo each button she held her breath. His warm hands snuck inside her top and slipped the material from her flesh.

They slammed against the door again. Scully groaned in angst. Mulder pleased her as his hands found her swollen peaks. He kneaded the tender flesh causing their kiss to disengage. Scully moved her head back and moaned. Mulder's lips took in the enticing softness of her neck and his nose drank in the intoxicating scent of her familiar fragrance. Mulder moved his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She grunted. He brought his mouth back to hers reassuring her with a fiery kiss.

Scully undid Mulder's belt as he pulled at her pajama pants. Scully ripped his belt out of his jeans. She unwrapped her legs and he swiftly freed her from them. He removed his grey t-shirt and slipped his hands underneath the sides of her thong.

He paused.

Their eyes met. Passion and desire inundated their gaze. Scully smiled at the sound she made by unzipping Mulder's jeans. Mulder returned the smile as he removed her underwear. His pants fell to his ankles. Never breaking their gaze Mulder pushed Scully back against the door. To her amazement she could feel that he wasn't wearing underwear. His engorged member pressed into her stomach. Mulder used his right hand to guide her left leg up and over his hip. Her eyes widened. His eyes beamed. Mulder used his left hand to guide her right leg up and over his hip.

Scully sucked in air as her jaw dropped.

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck. Mulder held Scully by her hips, levitating her above his hips. The head of Mulder's penis lightly touched the outside of Scully's opening. 

Mulder could see the eagerness rising in Scully's eyes and felt the encouraging warm, wet comfort between her legs. Scully arched her eyebrow trying to inspire haste by challenging him. Mulder obliged her.

Mulder slowly let Scully sink down onto him. Her face twisted in exquisite agony as her once dormant space awakened. Mulder could feel her muscles struggling to encase him. He released his hands from her waist and allowed her weight to bring her plummeting down onto him. She wailed. 

Mulder held her still waiting for her body acclimate to his size.

Scully, now alert looked into Mulder's eyes. He gently kissed her forehead. He wrapped his hands behind her back, gripping on to her shoulders, pulling her down -- deeper. 

He warned her with his leering stare. Scully nodded in agreement.

Mulder's lips passionately covered hers and he pumped into her hard rattling the door. Mulder continued to vigorously push himself deep into Scully. She broke their kiss and moaned into his ear. Her breathing was thready. Gasps and sighs escaped her mouth as the pleasure within her grew. He could feel the waves inside her swelling. He shoved into her hard. She screamed. He could feel her about to release but decided to hold his own. He pulled them away from the door and thrusted her against it.

Scully orgasmed. Loudly, she screamed his named. Her mouth opened, her eyes shut and she squeezed tightly around him. Mulder smiled at his handy work. He could feel her coming down from her high, but he wasn't nearly finished with her.

To Scully’s amazement Mulder peeled them from the door and swiftly pinned her to the floor.

Mulder's weight on top of her caused her to exhale. Mulder forcefully kissed Scully. He could feel the pressure rising within her again. He ran his hands through her hair, gently pulling it. He thrusted into her and she onto him. He could feel himself about to lose it. He placed his right hand under her left leg and rested the back of her knee on the top of his shoulder. Scully twisted underneath him. He lunged into her harder. Scully's muscles pulsed around him. He pushed harder.

Scully's face beautifully contorted and she cried out in ecstasy. Mulder pumped harder and found his release. His mouth opened and he embraced her tightly in his arms.

Mulder's weight still pinned her securely to floor. Sweat beaded on their skin. Scully’s breathing began to normalize, as did his. Mulder lifted himself to his forearms. He gazed at her. She smiled aware that she was definitely blushing. Mulder eased out of her and rolled onto his back next to her. Scully moved closer to him and reached for the blanket hanging off of her couch. She pulled it on top of them and draped her arm over his chest, her head resting in the crotch of his arm and shoulder. Mulder kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her pulling him closer to her. Mulder smiled.


End file.
